parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion
(Brock hears the sound of a doll repeatedly saying, "Mama!", and he pushes aside a small boat and drum to find Ash tangled to the doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie himself.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash! Annie! Annie... she's... *Ash Ketchum/Basil: She is gone, Brock! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl! (He manages to untie the string and falls to the ground, regaining his wind quickly, as well as his bad temper.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of Viridian City! I should have known better than to... (Ash stops mid-rant and sees Brock simply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Than to...Um, eh Brock? Brock? (Ash looks concerned at the damage he has done.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: I say, Brock, big buddy? (Brock sniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief.) *Brock/Dawson: Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (apologetically) Don't worry, old fellow. It's not... entirely hopeless. (Brock says nothing, but looks towards Ash when the younger man puts his hand on his shoulder.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: We'll get her back. *Brock/Dawson: Do-do you think there's a chance? (Ash lights his pipe.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: There's always a chance, Brock...as long as one can think. (Ash begins to pace around the room, and Brock sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list, reading from it.) *Brock/Dawson: "Get the following: tools, gears..." *Ash Ketchum/Basil: What? *Brock/Dawson: "Girl, unif-" (Ash sees the list, overjoyed at this key piece of evidence.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Brock, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need. *Brock/Dawson: What? (Ash puts on his baseball cap as he rushes to the window.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Quickly, back to Pallet Town! (The movie spoof cuts back to Giovanni's lair, where Oak is working on the robot. He tenses as Giovanni enters the workroom.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Ah, Professor Oak. (he chuckles wickedly) (Oak eyes Giovanni warily as he holds his cape dramatically.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Allow me to present... (Giovanni moves his cape to reveal Annie in Meowth's grasp, no longer bound and gagged.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: ...your charming granddaughter! *Professor Oak/Flaversham: Annie! *Annie/Olivia: Grandpa! (Meowth keeps a tight hold on Annie as she rushes towards Oak. Annie stomps on his foot and runs to her grandfather as Meowth hops up and down in pain.) *Meowth/Fidget: Owww! My paw! One of my hind paws! (Annie hugs her lost grandfather and cries.) *Annie/Olivia: Oh, grandpa! (sniffling) I thought I'd never find you! (A tear runs down her cheek.) *Oak/Flaversham: Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little grandchild. *Giovanni/Ratigan: (feigns crying) Oh, how sweet. (He pretends to wipe at his eyes with his handkerchief.) Oh, I just love tearful reunions. (The Pokémon thief then grabs the young girl back.) *Giovanni/Ratigan: Now, come along, my dear. *Annie/Olivia: (whining) Oh, please! Please! (She reaches out towards Oak as Meowth takes her away.) *Oak/Flaversham: (from o.c.) Annie! *Annie/Olivia: Grandpa! (Oak is being restrained by Giovanni and tries to plead with the notorious man.) *Oak/Flaversham: Oh please, my lord! *Giovanni/Ratigan: Now, now, Meowth will take good care of her. (threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays! (Oak fearfully returns to work on the robot.) *Oak/Flaversham: Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my granddaughter. *Giovanni/Ratigan: Remember? It must be ready...tonight! (He slams the door.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts